Ýéôîðèÿ
by Driada
Summary: Ãàððè è Äðàêî çàáëóäèëèñü â ëåìó..èç ïðîâèçèè ó íèõ òîëüêî ãàëëþöèíîãåííûå ãðèáû.


Ýéôîðèÿ,ïåðåâîä by Driada  
Disclaimer: ïî-ìîåìó âñå åãî óæå âûó÷èëè íàèçóñòü...  
Òåíü Ãàððè ìåäëåííî òÿíóëàñü çà íèì, êîãäà îí ø¸ë ïî êðàþ ïîòîêà, ïîäíèìàÿ ÷àñòèöû ïåñêà ïÿòêàìè è ñìîòðÿ íà ïîâåðõíîñòü ì÷àùåéñÿ âîäû.  
  
- Òû âèäèøü ÷òî-íèáóäü? - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ñóæàÿ ãëàçà è ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà, èçîáðàæàþùèé èõ òî÷íîå ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå â ëåñàõ Ìàíèòàëû, ìåñòà âûáðàííîãî Ïðîôåññîðîì Ñïðóò â êà÷åñòâå ó÷àñòêà ïîèñêà ðåäêèõ ýêçåìïëÿðîâ äëÿ å¸ êîëëåêöèè. Â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷¸òå, ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ñòàòü èõ ýêçàìåíîì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âçàèìíîå îòâðàùåíèå, Ãàððè è Äðàêî áûëè ïîñòàâëåíû â ïàðó, è ïîñêîëüêó, äëÿ ñäà÷è ýêçàìåíà, äîëæíû áûëè íàéòè ðàñòåíèÿ, óêàçàííûå â ïóíêòàõ èõ ñïèñêîâ, îíè ïûòàëèñü áûòü òîëåðàíòíûìè äðóã ê äðóãó.  
  
- Íåò, ÿ íè÷åãî íå âèæó! - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãàððè, ñòóïàÿ áëèæå ê êðàþ âîäû.  
  
- Âîçìîæíî, òû ïëîõî ñìîòðèøü? - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî, óáèðàÿ êàðòó è ñî çëîñòüþ ñìîòðÿ íà Ãàððè. - Â ñïèñêå ñêàçàíî, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû íàéòè è èäåíòèôèöèðîâàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òðè âèäà âîäíûõ ðàñòåíèé! È òàê êàê ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé âîäî¸ì, êîòîðûé ìû íàøëè, òî ïðîòðè ñâîè î÷êè è íàéäè ÷òî- íèáóäü ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ íà÷íó ðàçëàãàòüñÿ!  
  
- Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå ñàìîìó íå ïîñìîòðåòü? - ïðîðû÷àë Ãàððè, ïîäõîäÿ ê Äðàêî.  
  
- ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî áóäó äåðæàòü êàðòó, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî ýòîò ïåðãàìåíò íèçêîãî êà÷åñòâà óæàñíî íàòèðàåò ìîþ êîæó, à òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ îäèí èñêàòü ìàòåðèàëû. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, Ïîòòåð, òàêîâî áûëî íàøå óñòíîå ñîãëàøåíèå.  
  
- Ìàëôîé, åñëè ÿ óñëûøó õîòÿ áû åù¸ îäíî òâî¸ ñëîâî, ÿ óäàðþ òåáÿ áàøêîé îá äåðåâî, è áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü áèòü, ïîêà òû íå çàáóäåøü ñâî¸ èìÿ!  
  
- Ýòî óãðîçà?  
  
- À ÷òî, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè, òû äóìàåøü?  
  
- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû - ìåëêèé, óðîäëèâûé ãàä, êîòîðûé äîëæåí íàó÷èòüñÿ óâàæàòü ñåáÿ ïðåâîñõîäÿùèõ, - ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî. Â åãî ãëàçàõ, öâåòà øòîðìîâîãî íåáà, ñâåðêàëè ìîëíèè.  
  
- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ - íå âðîæä¸ííûé, ñëèçèñòûé, áëåäíûé ïðûù, êîòîðûé ïðîðûâàåòñÿ ïî æåëàíèþ ïàïî÷êè! - Ãàððè ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå.  
  
Äðàêî èçäàë íèçêîå, æèâîòíîå ðû÷àíèå è ïðûãíóë íà Ãàððè, óðîíèâ îáîèõ â ò¸ïëóþ âîäó. Ãàððè ëåãêî âûâåðíóëñÿ, íàñåë íà Ìàëôîÿ è ñòàë òîïèòü åãî â ìåëêîì ðó÷üå â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, íàñëàæäàÿñü ñîáñòâåííûì ïðåâîñõîäñòâîì. Çàòåì, áóäòî êîøêà, âûïðûãíóë íà áåðåã.  
  
- Ñìîòðè, ÷òî òû íàäåëàë! - âçâûë Äðàêî, - Èç-çà òåáÿ ÿ ïîòåðÿë êàðòó! Òåïåðü ìû óìð¸ì çäåñü, è íàøè òåëà áóäóò îñòàâëåíû íà ìèëîñåðäèå ãîëîäíûì æèâîòíûì, êîòîðûå áóäóò ïîæèðàòü íàñ ñ ãðîìêèì, îòâðàòèòåëüíûì õðóñòîì!!!  
  
- ß çàñòàâèë òåáÿ ïîòåðÿòü êàðòó?! - ïðîêðè÷àë Ãàððè, âûæèìàÿ ðóáàøêó, - Òû íà÷èíàåøü áåñèòü ìåíÿ, ãð¸áàíûé ñóìàñøåäøèé!  
  
- Êîíå÷íî, âîçëîæè âñþ âèíó íà ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð. Òû æå íèêîãäà íå îøèáàåøüñÿ, íå òàê ëè? Ìèñòåð ×¸ðòîâ - Ïîòðÿñàþùèé - Ïîòòåð. Èçâèíè ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí ñîâåðøèòü òàêîå ìåëêîå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå çëîäåÿíèå!  
  
- Òû - ýòî çëîäåÿíèå! - ñåðäèòî çàìåòèë Ãàððè. - È òåïåðü ó íàñ íåò íè êàðòû, íè ñïèñêîâ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðóò íàñ óáü¸ò!  
  
- ß çíàþ äîðîãó íàçàä! - âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî.  
  
- Òû íå çíàåøü, - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãàððè.  
  
- Íåò, ÿ çíàþ! ß ïðèâ¸ë íàñ ñþäà, ðàçâå íåò?  
  
- Ïðåêðàñíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, íàñòóïàÿ íà òåíü èäóùåãî âïåðåäè Äðàêî, - Òîëüêî áû íå çàáëóäèòüñÿ...  
- Ìû çàáëóäèëèñü!!! - êðè÷àë Ãàððè, âîçíîñÿ ðóêè ê íåáó.  
  
- Ýòî êîðîòêèé ïóòü, - áîðìîòàë Äðàêî, âçäðàãèâàÿ îò õðóñòà âåòîê ïîä íîãàìè.  
  
- Ó òåáÿ íåò ìîçãîâ!!! - âîïèë Ãàððè, - Ñòîé, ãäå ñòîèøü! Ìû äîëæíû âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä, òåì ïóò¸ì, êîòîðûì ïðèøëè!! Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. Íåìíîãèå ëó÷è ñâåòà, ïðîáèâàâøèåñÿ ñêâîçü âåòêè äåðåâüåâ, íàïîëíÿëè ëåñ æàðêîé ëåòíåé èñòîìîé.  
  
Ìîëîäàÿ ïîðîñëü îïëåòàëà ñâîèìè íåæíûìè âåòâÿìè ñòàðûå, äàâíî ïîãèáøèå äåðåâüÿ, ýëåãàíòíî ñêëîí¸ííûå â ïîëóìðàêå. Â èõ ãóñòîé òåíè âåñåëî ðåçâèëèñü ñîëíå÷íûå çàé÷èêè, ãäå-òî íåïîäàë¸êó ùåáåòàëè ïòèöû. Ãóñòàÿ òðàâà, ïðåëàÿ ëèñòâà è êàêîé-òî âèä îñîáî ïóøèñòîãî ìõà ïîêðûâàëè âñþ çåìëþ â ëåñó, çàãëóøàÿ øàãè òèõèì øóðøàíèåì. Ýòîìó ëåñíîìó êîâðó íå áûëî, êàçàëîñü, êîíöà è êðàÿ. Êóäà áû Äðàêî íè âçãëÿíóë - ïîâñþäó ìåðíî êîëûõàëèñü âåòâè, òðåïåòàëà ëèñòâà è ðÿáèëè ëó÷è. Øåëåñòåëè íåâèäèìûå çâåðè, à ãäå-òî, ñîâñåì ðÿäîì, ïûõòåë ¸æ. È âñ¸ âûãëÿäåëî òàêèì ïîõîæèì! Ïóòü, êîòîðûì Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïðèøëè, áûë ïîòåðÿí, êàê è èõ êðàñíîðå÷èå.  
  
- Õîðîøî, - òèõî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  
  
- Ëàäíî, îòêóäà ìû ïðèøëè? - ãîëîñ Ãàððè áûë ïîëîí íåóâåðåííîñòè.  
  
- ß íå çíàþ! - âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî è ñåë íà èñïîëèíñêèå, ìøèñòûå êîðíè ñòàðîãî äóáà. Ìîõ îêàçàëñÿ î÷åíü óïðóãèì è ãóñòûì, êàê ñ äîëåé óäèâëåíèÿ îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ ñëèçåðèíåö, ïðîâåäÿ ïî íåìó ðóêîé.  
  
- Ñäà¸øüñÿ? - áðþçãëèâî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
  
- Îíè íà÷íóò íàñ èñêàòü ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî - ãîâîðèë Äðàêî, - Âñ¸, ÷òî îíè äîëæíû ñäåëàòü - ýòî ïîñëàòü ñîâó çà íàìè è ñëåäîâàòü çà íåé.  
  
- Ýòî ìîæåò çàíÿòü ìíîæåñòâî ÷àñîâ, - ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ãëàäÿ æèâîò, ïîñêîëüêó òîò çâó÷íî èçäàë «ïîêîðìè ìåíÿ».  
  
- Ãîëîäíûé? - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ãëóìëèâî.  
  
- Âîçìîæíî, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ñàäÿñü íà çåìëþ è îáõâàòûâàÿ ðóêàìè êîëåíè.  
  
- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåêîòîðàÿ åäà. Ëàäíî, ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîäîáíî åäå, íî... óõ... íå áåðè â ãîëîâó.  
  
- Ó òåáÿ åñòü åäà? - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, ðàñøèðèâ ãëàçà, - Êàêàÿ?  
  
- ß ñêàçàë, çàáóäü îá ýòîì!  
  
- Íåò, ÿ íå áóäó çàáûâàòü îá ýòîì! ß ãîëîäåí. À òû ïðîñòî íå õî÷åøü äåëèòüñÿ!  
  
- Òû ïðàâ, íå õî÷ó. Æèâîò Ãàððè ñíîâà çàóð÷àë. Âçäîõíóâ, Äðàêî âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà íåñêîëüêî âûñóøåííûõ ãðèáîâ è ïîëîæèë èõ â ðóêó Ãàððè.  
  
- ×òî ýòî? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñëèâî÷íî-áåëûå ãðèáû, èñïåùð¸ííûå êðàñíîâàòî-êîðè÷íåâûìè ïîëîñàìè.  
  
- Ýòî - óõ... ý-ý-ý. - åäà!  
  
Ãàððè ôûðêíóë è ïîäí¸ñ îäèí èç ãðèáîâ ê ëèöó. - Ïàõíåò íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî.  
  
- Íà âêóñ åù¸ õóæå, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, âûòàñêèâàÿ îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ãðèáîâ èç êàðìàíà è ïèõàÿ èõ â ðîò. Ïðîæåâàâ èõ, îí ñäåëàë î÷åíü áîëåçíåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà.  
  
- Îòêóäà òû èõ ïðèòàùèë? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà Äðàêî.  
  
- Îò... äðóãà.  
  
Íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Äðàêî åë, Ãàððè íà÷àë ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö ïûòàåòñÿ åãî îòðàâèòü. È íåçàâèñèìî îò èõ ìåðçêîãî àðîìàòà, îí áûë ãîëîäåí, ïîýòîìó, íå ñìîòðÿ íà ñâîþ ãîðäîñòü, îí ñòàë êëàñòü ãðèáû ïî îäíîìó â ðîò è æåâàòü èõ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Ýòîò çàïàõ íàïîìèíàë åìó òîò, êîòîðûì ïàõëè åãî íîñêè ïîñëå òðåíèðîâêè â êâèääè÷.  
  
- Îòâðàòèòåëüíî, - ïðîâîð÷àë îí.  
  
- Òû - îòâðàòèòåëåí, - ïîääåë åãî Äðàêî, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåìó.  
  
- Íå íà ñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî òû.  
  
Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà è îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, çàíèìàÿ ñåáÿ ìå÷òàìè è èãðîé ñ ïó÷êîì ìõà, ïîêà íå ïðîøëî áîëåå òðèäöàòè ìèíóò. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà ìåäëåííî, ïîäîáíî òîìó, êàê îòêðûâàþòñÿ äâåðè ãàðàæà, è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. ×òî-òî áûëî... ïî-äðóãîìó. Íåîáîñíîâàííîå ÷óâñòâî îæèäàíèÿ îõâàòèëî åãî. Ìîòàÿ ãîëîâîé, îí ñèäåë è ðàññìàòðèâàë Äðàêî, ñîñòàâëÿÿ ñõåìó åãî òåëà.  
  
- Âñòàíü, - ñêàçàë îí, - Ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå.  
  
Óëûáàÿñü, Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî â ëèöî Ãàððè. Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë, è ò¸ïëîå, ìèðíîå ÷óâñòâî íà÷àëî çàòîïëÿòü åãî òåëî. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîðàæ¸ííûé èíòåíñèâíîñòüþ ýìîöèé, çàõëåñòíóâøèõ åãî. Âñ¸ æå äóðàöêàÿ óëûáêà ïåðåñåêëà åãî ëèöî, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñêîðåå óìð¸ò, ÷åì ïðåêðàòèò óëûáàòüñÿ. Âñ¸ êàçàëîñü òàêèì çàìå÷àòåëüíûì è äîáðûì. Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî ïîáåäà â êâèääè÷ - áûëà îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ìîìåíòîâ â åãî æèçíè, íî òî, ÷òî îí îùóùàë ñåé÷àñ, áûëî êóäà ñèëüíåå äàæå òîãî ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðîå ïîñåùàëî åãî â ìîìåíò ïîèìêè ñíèò÷à. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, íî áåçî âñÿêîãî æåëàíèÿ äîëãî äåðæàòü èõ â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Îáû÷íûå, çíàêîìûå ôîðìû, êîòîðûå âñåãäà ïðîñòî ïîÿâëÿëèñü, ñòîèò çàêðûòü ãëàçà, ñåé÷àñ êðóæèëèñü â áåçóìíîì òàíöå; ñëåäû ôèîëåòîâîãî, îðàíæåâîãî, ðîçîâîãî, çåë¸íîãî, ãîëóáîãî - ïîëíàÿ ðàäóãà öâåòà ðåçâèëàñü â åãî ãîëîâå, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé ìåðöàþùèé ñëåä. Îí íå ïîìíèë íè áîëè, íè ãîðÿ; âñåïîäàâëÿþùåå ÷óâñòâî ñ÷àñòüÿ è áåçìÿòåæíîñòè, çàïîëíèëî åãî òàêîé áîëüøîé ðàäîñòüþ, êàêîé òîëüêî âîçìîæíî. Óëûáàÿñü, íàñòîëüêî óñåðäíî, ÷òî ñòàëî ëîìèòü ñêóëû, Ãàððè áûë î÷àðîâàí çàõâàòûâàþùèì ìíîæåñòâîì âèçóàëüíûõ îáðàçîâ, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äûõàíèå Äðàêî. Íåîõîòíî îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê ïàëüöû Äðàêî ïðîêëàäûâàëè íå÷¸òêóþ äîðîæêó ÷åðåç âîçäóõ. Îí îùóòèë èõ õîëîäíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå íà øåå, â âîëîñàõ.  
  
- Äðàêî, - ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè, âíåçàïíî ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ê ñëèçåðèíöó áëèæå, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî áû. Òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî åãî ìûñëè ñòàëè íå áîëüøå, ÷åì ðàçäóâàþùåéñÿ âîëíîé, è ÷üÿ ñóòü áûëà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â íàâÿç÷èâîì óáåæäåíèè íå ïîêàçàòü ìàëü÷èøêå, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî ñëèçåðèíåö çàâëàäåë åãî ðàçóìîì, - ß äóìàþ, òû äàë ìíå íàðêîòèê.  
  
- Íåò, - øåïòàë Äðàêî, - Õè-õè, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü òàíöóåò âîêðóã òâîåé ãîëîâû. Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü, è õîòÿ âèäåíèå îáîèõ áûëî èçóðîäîâàíî ìîçàèêîé ïîäïðûãèâàþùèõ ðàäóã, ãëàçà îñòàëèñü ðàñïàõíóòûìè è íåìèãàþùèìè ïîòîìó, ÷òî ãóáû ìàëü÷èøåê ñòîëêíóëèñü. Çåìëÿ âðàùàëàñü ïîä íîãàìè ó Ãàððè, ñîçäàâàÿ îïðÿòíûå âîäîâîðîòû òðàâû è ìõà, âûïë¸âûâàþùèå êðàñíûå è æ¸ëòûå èñêðû. Îí ãëóïî çàõèõèêàë, óïàâ ïðÿìî íà Äðàêî è âäàâèâ åãî â ìÿãêóþ çåìëþ. Ãàððè äîëãî âîçèëñÿ ñ ïóãîâèöàìè íà ðóáàøêå Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-ëèáî åù¸ - îòîðâàë èõ. Äðàêî ñòîíàë ïîä íèì, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêàìè ïîä ðóáàøêîé Ãàððè è áûñòðî ñëåäóÿ âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà.  
  
Ãàððè çàæàë ñîñîê Äðàêî âî ðòó è íà÷àë åãî ïîêóñûâàòü. Îòìåòèâ ïðè ýòîì, ÷òî ñâåò, ïðîðûâàþùèéñÿ ñêâîçü äðåâåñíóþ êðîíó, ñòàë íàìíîãî áîëåå ÿðêèì, ÷åì ïðåæäå, îñòàâëÿÿ ñëåäû ïåðëàìóòðîâîãî öâåòà âîêðóã þíîøåé.  
  
Òèõî ïîñòàíûâàÿ, Äðàêî ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàë ïëå÷è Ãàððè. Îí áûñòðî ñòàùèë ñ íåãî ðóáàøêó, íåáðåæíûì äâèæåíèåì ðàññòåãíóâ ïóãîâèöû. Ðóêè Äðàêî áðîäèëè ïî âñåìó ïåðèìåòðó ãðóäè Ãàððè, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ïðè ñëó÷àå, ÷òîáû çàæàòü èëè ïîòÿíóòü çà ñîñîê, è âîçâðàùàÿñü îòäîõíóòü ïîçàäè ãîëîâû Ãàððè, èãðàÿ ñ åãî âîëîñàìè è ëàñêàÿ øåþ.  
  
Áåç êîëåáàíèé, Ãàððè ïðîêëàäûâàë ÿçûêîì ïóòü âíèç ïî ãðóäè Äðàêî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ðîçîâûå ïóçûðè ïëûëè âîêðóã åãî ãîëîâû, è íåóêëþæå ðàññò¸ãèâàë áðþêè Äðàêî. Îí ñòÿíóë èõ äî êîëåí, îñòàíîâèâøèñü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü ñ íåãî áîòèíêè è íîñêè, è ñ ñèëüíûì ðûâêîì ñîðâàë áðþêè. Ñ æàäíîñòüþ, Ãàððè ïîâòîðèë ïðîöåññ ñ áîêñ¸ðàìè Äðàêî.  
  
×ëåí Äðàêî äðîæàë, ñëîâíî óëûáàÿñü åìó, íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãàððè ñìîã ñîìêíóòü ãóáû âîêðóã íåãî, Äðàêî íà÷àëà ñóåòëèâî äâèãàòüñÿ, Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è ñåðåáðÿíîå ïÿòíî ïðîíåñëîñü â âûñü âîçäóõà, è ïîäîáíî ìåòåîðèòíîìó äîæäþ è ðàçëåòåëîñü âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííûé, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà ïîë¸òîì, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ðàçóì íàïîëíÿëñÿ ñèíå-ðîçîâûì òóìàíîì è ñòðàííûì ñåðåáðÿíûì ïåðåçâîíîì.  
  
Òîëüêî êîãäà ÷ëåí Äðàêî ïîÿâèëñÿ ïåðåä ñàìûì åãî íîñîì, Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ îò òðàíñà è çàìåòèë, ÷òî â òî âðåìÿ, êàê îí áûë ïîòåðÿí â êîñìîñå, Äðàêî ñóìåë îñâîáîäèòü åãî îò ñëàêñîâ(?) è íèæíåãî áåëüÿ è ÷óâñòâîâàë ïàëüöû Äðàêî íà ñâî¸ì ÷ëåíå.  
  
Ãàððè, èñïûòûâàÿ íàèáîëüøóþ ñòåïåíü âîñòîðãà, ñæèìàë ÿãîäèöû Äðàêî, è, âûãíóâ øåþ, ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âìåñòèòü â ñåáÿ áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü åãî ÷ëåíà. ßçûê ìîëîäîãî ãðèôèíäîðöà èãðàë è ïîãëàæèâàë ïåíèñ ñ ëèõîðàäî÷íûì, âîçáóæä¸ííûì áåçóìèåì. Âèäÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè çâ¸çäû, Äðàêî óñïîêàèâàë ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî ïîãðóæàë ïàëüöû â ìîõ è òðàâó, öåïëÿÿ îñòðûå çåë¸íûå ñòåáëè. Îí íåìíîãî îïóñòèë á¸äðà, îáëåã÷àÿ ðàáîòó Ãàððè, íå äåëàÿ, îäíàêî, íåâîçìîæíûì äëÿ ñåáÿ îáõâàòèòü êîíåö ÷ëåíà Ãàððè è ëàñêàòü åãî íèæíþþ ÷àñòü ÿçûêîì. Îí ñ æàäíîñòüþ íàáðàñûâàëñÿ íà ïëîòü, ñîñàë, ãðûç å¸, äåëàë âñ¸, ÷òî áûëî â åãî âëàñòè, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü Ãàððè íà ëóíó è îáðàòíî.  
  
Ãàððè ñæàë ÷ëåí Äðàêî ïàëüöàìè è åù¸ ñèëüíåå îáõâàòèë åãî ðòîì. Íàèáîëåå áëàæåííàÿ èç ýìîöèé ïðèøëà ê íåìó ïîäîáíî ýëåêòðè÷åñêîìó òîêó, óíîñÿùåìó â ñêàçî÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå, êîòîðîå, êàçàëîñü, íå èìåëî êîíöà - æèâàÿ ìå÷òà. Îí íóæäàëñÿ â Äðàêî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî îí áûë íå åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî èñïûòûâàë ïîäîáíûå ÷óâñòâà.  
  
Äðàêî ïûëêî ñòîíàë, îãîðîøåííûé óäîâîëüñòâèåì è ðàáîòàë íàä ÷ëåíîì Ãàððè ñ ïëîõî ïîäàâëÿåìîé ñâèðåïîñòüþ. Îí ðåøèë çàñòàâèòü êîí÷èòü âûñîêîãî ò¸ìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ýòî ñäåëàåò îí. Íàêîíåö, ðàçìûøëÿÿ òîëüêî î Ãàððè, îí âûíóäèë ãðèôôèíäîðöà óñòóïèòü, è ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.  
  
Ãàððè çàñìåÿëñÿ, óâèäåâ ÷òî-òî êðàåì ãëàçà. Äåðåâüÿ ìåäëåííî êà÷àëèñü âçàä è âïåð¸ä, ïîäðàãèâàÿ âåòêàìè. Ëèñòüÿ íà íèõ òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëèñü â áðèëëèàíòîâûå øàðèêè, êîòîðûå ïàäàëè, ïðîñà÷èâàÿñü ñêâîçü âåòêè íåîíîâûìè êàïåëüêàìè, ïîäîáíî ôëóîðåñöåíòíîìó äîæäþ è áðûçãàëè íà çåìëþ, ñëîâíî öâåòíûå ñë¸çû.  
  
Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñèëüíî ñæàë Ãàððè â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ, çàìåòèâ êðàåì ñîçíàíèÿ, ÷òî îñòàòêè èõ ëþáîâíûõ ëàñê âñ¸ åù¸ áûëè ëåãêî îáíàðóæèìû. Îí òèõî ïîçäðàâèë ñåáÿ ñ äîñòèæåíèåì ïëàíà ïî ïðèáëèæåíèþ Ãàððè ê ñåáå. Ðàíüøå íè÷åãî íå ñðàáàòûâàëî. Íî òåïåðü, âî âñïûøêå, ðàäóãè è ðàçíîöâåòíûå çâ¸çäû îõâàòèëè ãðèôôèíäîðöà è çàïåðëè åãî â çàìêå èç ðóê - ñâÿçàííîãî çíàíèåì, ÷òî ëþäè ìîãóò äîñòè÷ü ÷åãî óãîäíî, êîãäà çàáûâàþò î íåíàâèñòè. 


End file.
